bravadoentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Dead Air
1999 TRT: 26:00 Horror/Slasher/Parody Alone in a dark college TV station on her first night on the job, Mackenzie only finds a creepy station janitor to keep her company. After seeing a vision of her own death on the TV monitors, she calls her friends over. That's when all hell breaks loose, in the form of a masked killer who starts to pick off Mackenzie's friends one by one. A satire of teen slasher movies, Dead Air ends with a surprise twist that no one seees coming. Cast *Renee Gilbert as Mackenzie *Clarissa Filice as Allie *Carrie Davis as George *K. Shawn Edgar as Henry Thomas Hyde *Dan Magill as Mr. Bettner *Erin Gutelius as Kirsten *Alan Winston as Himself *Warren Blyth as The Slasher *Andrew Link as The Decoy Production Crew *Alan Winston Director, Writer, Original Story, Editor, Effects Makeup, Sound Effects *Jonason Ho Assistant Director *K. Shawn Edgar Assistant Director, Writer, Effects Makeup *Warren Blyth Assistant Director, Writer, Slasher Costume Design *Charles Filice Assistant Director *Erin Gutelius Assistant Director, Writer *Renee Gilbert Writer *Cory Frye Writer *Charles Lind Original Story *Clarissa Filice Asssistant Editor, Sound Effects *Craig Coleman Assistant Editor *Brian Salsig VTR Operator *Mackenzie McGovern Production Assistant *Laura Palmer Production Assistant *Jason Pape Production Assistant *Bodi Gilbert Production Assistant Film Festival Selections *2000 Western Colorado Amateur Video Festival *2001 REwind Movie Awards Awards & Nominations 2001 REwind Movie Awards *Best Short (nominated) *Best Horror/Thriller (nominated) 1999 Wookiee Awards : *Sketch of the Year (winner) *Best Actor: Renee Gilbert (winner) *Best Director: Alan Winston (winner) *Best Supporting Actor: K Shawn Edgar (tie/winner) *Best Supporting Actor: Clarissa Filice (tie/winner) *Best Blooper: Erin Licks Fake Blood Off the Bathroom Floor (winner) *FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Allie's Death (nominated) *FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Henry Thomas Hyde's Death (nominated) *FX/Stunt Sequence of the Year - Kirsten's Death (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Erin Gutelius (nominated) *Best Supporting Actor - Carrie Davis (nominated) *Blooper of the Year - KShawn trips over his mop (nominated) Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Trivia *Renee Gilbert, Clarissa Filice, and Alan Winston were all hit with a string of debilitating migranes, the first of many for Alan. *K. Shawn Edgar and Erin Gutelius both had their skin dyed pink by the abundance of fake blood used in their death scenes. *Alan also got in a bit of trouble for leaving drops of fake blood in the elevator and basement of the station. *A character was written for Laura Palmer, the 'timid and scared' character of the group, but she was unable to play the part. *Alan originally had a longer conversation with Mackenzie at the end of the movie, but it was cut due to Alan hating his 'porno creepy' performance. *There were even more 'multiple endings' planned, including one that revealed George as the killer instead of Mr. Bettner. *Jeff Bennett was originally considered for the part of Mr. Bettner (hence the name), but mentioned not wanting to play any more station manager characters. Dan Magill was cast instead. Commentary What can I say about this movie that hasn't already been said? It was the first 'major project' for Bravado Entertainment, and the one that broke our image of 'the people who make the Star Wars toy movies'. It was the most successful thing we had ever made until The End part 2 came along, and still one of our most recognizable. I've probably seen it a few times too many - it's beginning to look a little dated. But overall, it was probably the most fun I've had making a movie, and one where I learned a lot about being a director. ''-Alan Winston'' Multimedia Image Gallery alan_creepy.jpg allie_dead.jpg girlpower.jpg henry_shooting.jpg kirsten_peekunderstall.jpg screwdriver.jpg allie_bleeding.jpg bettner_killed.jpg bettner_killed.jpg girls_hiding.jpg henry_stabbed.jpg mackenzie_bettner.jpg theslasher.jpg Category:1999 Productions Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Alan Winston Category:Renee Gilbert Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:The Slasher Category:Clarissa Filice Category:Carrie Davis